ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy and Betty
Lindy and Betty is the friendship paring between Lindy Watson and Betty LeBow. The two first met in Slumber Partay, when the gang met Betty as the new owner of Rumble Juice. They have become good friends throughout the season Betty gave Lindy advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats showing they liked to help each other and they seem to like to work together throughout the season. In The Rescuers, Lindy tells Betty how happy she and the gang are that Betty has taken over Rumble Juice, showing they have become close friends. Other Names *'Litty' (Li/ndy/Be'tty') *'Bendy' (Be'tty/Li'ndy) Moments Slumber Partay *Lindy asks Betty if she has always been in the smoothie business *Betty tells Lindy about her original job in the cost guard *Betty calls Lindy sassy The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats *Betty gives Lindy advice when she tells her she really hurt her friends *They have a conversation alone *Lindy tells Betty she doesn't know what to do *Betty asks Lindy where the gang are and she says they're not here yet *Betty helps Lindy with her problem Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! *Betty tries to text Lindy *Lindy teaches Betty how to use a cell phone *They text each other *Lindy looks at Betty weirdly Logan Finds Out! *They are in Rumble Juice *They both have an interest in theatre *Betty asks Lindy where Delia is *Lindy tells Betty that she has missed her chance to be in the play since its over *When Betty asks Lindy that she has been swaying in the trees all day for nothing, Lindy apologises to Betty Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday *Betty lets the gang have a surprise party at Rumble Juice for Lindy's (and Logan's) 16th birthday *Betty wants to make the party fun for Lindy (and Logan) Elementary, My Dear Watson *They are both accused by Logan for stealing Betty's horn *Lindy gasps when she finds out Betty has stolen the horn Drum Beats, Heart Beats *They are seen talking *Betty looks at Lindy funny *Lindy is smiling at Betty *They are sitting alone and are talking The Rescuers *Betty seems to enjoy Lindy's singing *Lindy tells Betty how happy she and the gang are for having Betty as the manager of Rumble Juice *Betty tells Lindy she likes having her (and the gang) around too Trivia 'Similarities' *They are both sometimes sassy *They both like acting and the theater *They both ship Jasmine and Logan as a couple *They've both had a boyfriend *They both like Rumble Juice *They both have brown eyes *They're both female 'Differences' *Lindy is a teenager, but Betty is an adult *Betty's skin is darker than Lindy's *Lindy has a brother (Logan) but Betty doesn't *Betty has a nephew but Lindy doesn't *Lindy's hair is blonde, but Betty's is black 'Facts' *Betty gave Lindy relationship advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats *Lindy was the one who thought Betty how to use a cell phone Gallery Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Lindy Watson Category:Betty LeBow Category:Lindy and Betty